User talk:Skeezo 101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter-Strike Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M249 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrikerBack (Talk) 02:07, August 19, 2011 Personal images Hello! I'm sorry, but per our image policy, no personal images can be uploaded to the wiki for use in user blogs, pages, etc. You'll have to use an image hosting website or link to it from another wiki. --StrikerBack 03:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) But why? D: KilroyJenkins 03:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Mainly because when determining the amount of articles and images on the wiki, it makes it simple because we know that every image is actually used in an article or somewhere in the wiki namespace, rather than being a personal image that has no real value in that situation. It also allows us to ensure that there are no inappropriate or offensive images uploaded on the wiki. :) --StrikerBack 04:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Makes sense. ::KilroyJenkins 07:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tasks page I'm not sure what "tasks" page you're referring to? Also, why do you sign your name with a different name than your actual name? --StrikerBack 17:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well... on the GTA Wikia, they've created a page listing tasks that need to be done. And I have no idea why. KilroyJenkins 07:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, we don't have that (yet). If you'd like your name changed to KilroyJenkins, it's possible to request the change by contacting Wikia staff. --StrikerBack 16:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Background image Hey, we really dislike images that are very similar to other images already used on the wiki, e.g. a background image without text. The point of the image was to show off the menu items anyways, rather than the background image. Thanks! :) --StrikerBack 10:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Custom content I'm afraid we don't allow articles/images about custom content, such as mods, on the Counter-Strike Wiki. There's no way we could have information about every piece of custom content, so to maintain balance, we disallow any custom content and stick with official things only. --StrikerBack 00:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Most wikis have a page dedicated to important modifications with large communities. KilroyJenkins 00:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Portal/HL: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Mods GTA: http://gta.wikia.com/Modifications Doom: http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_notable_WADs :I'm proud to say we're not most wikis. We've never done things particularly similar to another wiki, and it's worked out well so far. --StrikerBack 00:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But Couter-Strike is multiplayer game, driven by the community. And I believe that should include the modding community. Without them, Counter Strike itself would not exist. ::KilroyJenkins 01:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you, but as I said, we believe it's unfair to feature content about some of the custom content if we can't feature content about all of the custom content. Of course, you could create a new wiki for custom (and official if desired) content if you'd like. --StrikerBack 01:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']] 23:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC)